Kyosuke Higuchi
Kyosuke Higuchi (火口卿介, Higuchi Kyōsuke) is the head of Technology Development at the Yotsuba Corporation and one of the eight members of the Yotsuba Group. Appearance In the anime, Higuchi has dark-brown hair and eyes. He is always seen wearing a black suit and often sports a wide, unsettling grin on his face. In Death Note: Kira Game, his hair is black. Plot Higuchi is eventually revealed to be the "Yotsuba Kira" (the third Kira overall following Light Yagami and Misa Amane). He receives the Death Note from Rem, who was instructed by Light to give it to a "greedy," "forceful," and "selfish" individual who would use the Death Note to attain a higher status in society. When he receives the Death Note, he is instructed by Rem to carry out routine killings of criminals, then do whatever he pleases with the notebook outside of the killings. He then meets weekly with the rest of the Yotsuba Group to discuss the killing of key individuals from competing companies to maintain dominance in the business industry. While the other members of the group realize that one of them is Kira, they do not know it is Higuchi. During L's probe on the group, Higuchi kills Hatori after he produced a "careless outburst." Rem aids in the capture of Higuchi by using a piece of his Death Note to allow Misa to see Rem. Through this, Misa reveals to Higuchi her admiration of Kira and uses her status as the Second Kira to manipulate him into revealing his identity as Kira to her. She records the encounter and shares the tape with the Japanese Task Force. Higuchi is betrayed by his fellow Yotsuba Group members who are uneasy with the escalating numbers of deaths. As part of the Task Force's plan to reveal Higuchi as Kira, they stage an operation that involves Matsuda appearing on Sakura TV. This leads to Higuchi acquiring the Shinigami Eyes, and he uses them to evade the police for a short time on his way to Sakura TV, hoping to kill Matsuda and keep his identity a secret. He is eventually thwarted by a masked police blockade set up by Aizawa, an ex-member of the Task Force, much to the surprise of L, who had asked the police not to get involved in the arrest. Higuchi attempts to commit suicide so he won't get caught, but Watari, from an airborne helicopter, uses his expert marksmanship to shoot the gun out of Higuchi's hand. He then reveals to everyone the existence of Death Notes, which is confirmed by Soichiro Yagami's and L's abilities to see Rem after touching the notebook. Light also touches the Death Note while inspecting it, thereby regaining his memories of being the real Kira. Light then uses a Death Note scrap hidden in his watch to kill Higuchi. In other media Film series Higuchi does not appear in Death Note: The Last Name. Instead, similar to Yuri, another character fulfilled his role. Kiyomi Takada performs the role of the third Kira almost identically to Higuchi's portrayal, down to being disposed of by Light. 2015 TV drama In the 2015 television drama, Higuchi is very similar to his portrayal in canon. Trivia * Higuchi was a graduate of Wasegi University Political Science department. * His father is the president of Yotsuba Heavy Industrial. * He is left-handed. * He is ranked Five-Dan in kendo. Quotes *“''Are you guys idiots? Try to understand that we're beyond the level of being 'suspicious'.” (Chapter 46) *(To Hatori) “''Hatori, by tomorrow, you will die.” (Episode 19) *“''He used to be Misa's manager; I think his name was Matsui. Why the hell he still alive?!''” (Episode 22) Theme de:Kyosuke Higuc fi:Kyosuke Higuchi fr:Kyôsuke Higuchi es:Kyosuke Higuchi Category:Humans Category:Human Death Note users Category:Humans with Shinigami Eyes Category:Kira Category:Yotsuba Category:Deceased Category:Male characters Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Video game characters Category:TV drama characters